Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for communicating with ground penetrating radar. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for ground penetrating radar communication utilizing antenna crosstalk in the detection of buried objects.
Description of the Related Art
Many excavations are performed in well-developed, utility-congested areas. The congestion of underground space in many urban areas, combined with poor record keeping and difficulties in accurately locating buried utilities from the surface, has led to many inadvertent utility strikes during mechanical excavations. Utility strikes may lead to work-stop orders and delays, mechanical damage to buried utilities, and numerous costs associated with litigation, insurance, downtime, and repair.